My Savior
by blackshadow878
Summary: Fang left as well as Dylan. They had both left Max to live as a lonely shell. Who can possibly change this girl around? MIGGY Title was "Amazing Kiss"
1. Chapter 1

**Well, here's a one-shot I have been meaning to add. My Miggy one-shot!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride!**

* * *

_Max POV_

I sat on my bed in a safe house. It had been a week since Fang left the flock and I was still numb with little feelings. And not too long after Fang left, Dylan left as well, yelling at me for not noticing him. That had hurt me somewhat, but I was already to numb to care about that.

I was numb all over again just by thinking about what those two had done to me. It had hurt and killed me slowly on the inside. I could barely think straight anymore. I had barely eaten anything since then. Iggy had tried to get me to eat, but I had pushed him away with tears forming in my eyes. When I had done that I could see the hurt expression on his face when I shut the door. He looked sad and lonely as if I had pushed him harshly.

"What am I doing?" I mumbled to myself, placing my puffy face on my arms that were wrapped around my knees. I didn't want to be upset, but how could I help it in the end when I couldn't even control my emotions like I usually did around the flock. I had left everything to Iggy to handle, the blind bird kid. Even though I trusted him, I was worried about how he could handle Angel. She had been bent on taking my place for a while, and now she had the chance to do so. I just hoped Iggy could handle the little girl.

Just then someone knocked on my door and I went rigid all over. They knocked again and then I heard a voice:

"Max, it's me Iggy. Let me in." I sighed to myself, quickly wiping my face with the sleeve of my cloths and walking over to the door, opening it up for the blind kid. Iggy walked in quietly, standing there awkwardly. I didn't say anything to him, only walked away to my bed and sitting down on it.

Finally, I asked Iggy something, "What do you want Iggy?" I saw him flinch lightly at the question. I hadn't meant it to be harsh, but I was in pain and I wanted to be left alone for a while.

"I want you to stop this Max. We need you in the flock. We need you to lead us. Only you can do that: not me, not Angel, only you." Iggy told me that in one full breath. He was telling the truth I could tell.

'_He's right,'_ The voice told me, finding now would be perfect to give me some advice.

I smiled at the blind kid, knowing fully that he couldn't see it, so I stood up and walked over to Iggy, throwing my arms around his frame and pulling him close. He stiffened under my touch, not used to me being this way.

"Thank you Iggy. I needed that," I murmured into his strawberry blond hair. At that I felt him slowly become more relaxed and put his arms around me.

"Max," He murmured to me, making me look at him. He was smiling. "Don't do this to me again." At that statement I made a confused expression and was about to ask what he meant, but his lips lightly touched mine. I was shocked to say the least for a second but just as I relaxed slightly he pulled away from me and walked back out the door.

I stood in my room watching his back retreat and I lightly touched my lips where he had been and I smiled. He had given an _amazing kiss_ that I surely would never forget in a second. At least now I had someone to turn to.

* * *

**Okay, well what do you think of it? Did it suck? Should I make it into a story? What? R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, thank you everyone for the reviews and liking the first chapter which was a one-shot, but since everyone wanted it to be a story, here it is! The whole couple thing will be slow even though Iggy did kiss Max already. Even though it will be sorta one-sided from Iggy in two chapters until Max realizes her feelings for him. Bear with me either way!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_Max POV_

It has been a week since Iggy told me to stop whining. I had listened to him, yes, but at night when everyone else was asleep I would ball my eyes out until I fell asleep from being tired. During the day I would put up my emotional barrier and smile to them with a light spirit. I would help them with any troubles that plagued them and I would be a good leader. I sometimes even cooked for them…even though they all spit it out and yelled at me to never cook again and leave it all to Iggy.

I smiled at them now, watching as Angel played with Total and Akila. Gazzy was just staring blankly at the television that currently held _Spongebob Squarepants_ on it. Nudge was talking comically to anything in sight because we all had stopped listening about ten minutes earlier. Finally, Iggy was sitting on the couch next to me, listening to everything that was going on and getting information from Gazzy about the show. It was peaceful really. And me, well I was just sitting on the couch caught up in my own thoughts. I did have a lot to think about.

I thought about what Iggy had said to me. He had been mean about it, but sometimes that helped a depressed person right? Well I think it does. I was grateful to him for bringing me out of my depressed mood. It had been better when I put my mind on the flock because then I didn't have enough time to think about Fang or Dylan. Iggy had helped me.

'_Yeah. And his lips are really soft,'_ The voice dreamily stated and I blushed at that.

'_Would you shut up!' _I growled at the voice. It was beginning to get annoying.

'_Come on. You know that you liked it.'_

Did I like it? It was a possibility that I liked it when Iggy kissed me, but he was my friend! Nothing more...I think. Gah! Screw it!

In that instant I stood up and walked away from the room, walking into my own and slamming the door shut behind me, not caring that everyone else was watching my back, even the blind one that plagued my mind currently.

I stalked over to my bed and hopped onto it, putting my hands behind my head and I stared up at the ceiling. I didn't even bother looking up when I heard my door open. Not even when I felt my bed shifting with extra weight added to it.

"Are you okay Max?" I heard Iggy ask.

I sat up now, looking at him, "Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

Iggy looked down quickly, looking at his feet that he couldn't see. "I just thought that maybe I did something because you just left."

"Ig, you did nothing wrong." I told the kid, making him look at me with my hands on his face even though he couldn't see me, I smiled at him. "Why would you think you did something wrong?"

Iggy blushed in the instant, "I-I just thought that you were mad at me for…because…um…" He searched for words but failed to find any, but I knew what he was talking about.

"You think I'm mad at you because you kissed me?" Iggy nodded at my question, his blush becoming brighter. "God Iggy. That's so stupid to think I would be mad at you. You know very well that if I was mad at you I would have kicked your ass already. Don't think that." I scolded Iggy, releasing my grip on his face.

Iggy smiled at me, "Yeah. I would have been a bloody pulp already."

"See? Don't worry, it wasn't you. It was something else." I smiled at him, getting off my bed and grabbing his hand, pulling him up with me.

"Thanks Max," Iggy thanked and quickly kissed my cheek, making my heart flutter. I stood there in shock as Iggy walked back out my door. That was the second time Iggy kissed me.

'_Oh my god! That was so cute!'_ The voice cut in, giving me a headache from the shrill voice. **(BTW: The Voice has now become Max's other side [like a double personality] after they fought Itex and** **saved the world)**

'_Shut up!'_ I snapped at the voice, walking out of my room as well and into the kitchen. I walked over to the fridge and grabbed the milk carton that sat in there. Not caring for a glass, I drank the rest of it and threw it into the garbage can that was already over flowing with that morning's breakfast cartons of various foods.

"We're out of milk!" I yelled out to them.

"You drank it all?" Gazzy called out, running into the kitchen.

"Yep," I stated with a smirk, sitting down at the table.

"But I was going to use that," Gazzy whined, looking at the carton that rested on the garbage heap.

"For what?" I asked knowing that he would most likely use it for a bomb of some sort.

"Nothing," Gazzy stated with a scared look on his face.

"Gazzy," I growled at him lightly.

"Nothing…I was just thirsty." Gazzy quickly came up with an excuse.

I glared at him, narrowing my eyes. "Iggy!" I called out to the only one who would know anything about Gazzy's actions.

"Yeah?" Iggy asked, walking into the kitchen and standing next to Gazzy.

"What does Gazzy need milk for?" I questioned him and his foggy eyes widened in shock.

"Um…I don't know. To drink it because he's thirsty." Iggy stated lamely and I smirked at him.

"Gazzy, can I talk to Iggy alone?" I asked with the same smirk on my face. Gazzy gulped and ran off quickly. "Iggy, I know that's not what he wanted with the milk. Give it to me," I stuck my hand out.

"Give you what Max?" Iggy smirked at me.

"You know what Iggy."

"No I really don't Max."

"Yes you do."

"Nah."

"Yes."

"No. But if you're willing to do something for me then I might consider what you want from me." Iggy smirked to me.

"What would that be?"

Iggy's smirk deepened, "You'll find out later on." With that he walked out of the room, leaving me to my thoughts.

"What the…?" I questioned myself, walking out of the room as well.

* * *

**Ohhhhhhhh, Iggy has something planned for Max! I wonder what it could be. Well I already know what it is, but I'm gonna leave you guys at a cliffhanger. Till later! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hehe, I don't think you guys like me for leaving you guys at a cliffy, ne? Well here's the next chapter, but I will tell you beforehand that this chapter will be short.**

* * *

**Chapter 3  
**_Max's POV_

I sat in my room again, on the floor this time, thinking about what Iggy wanted from me. I had thought of everything he could possibly want, but nothing came to my mind. I just wished the guy would get it over with and tell me what he wanted. It was annoying to think about what he might want.

Here were my possibilities for now:

-He might want a bomb.

-He might want to go someplace where they have bombs.

-Want to blow the house up for fun.

-Watch me eat my own cooking.

-Ask for eyesight as a ploy.

-Ask for something to cook with.

And that was all I had come up with. I just hope it wasn't anything involved with a bomb. I would have to give up with him giving me the device that he and Gazzy had made. I couldn't stand waiting for what the bird-kid wanted. I wanted him to come in already and tell me what he wanted of me, but that wouldn't be possible…not that I think.

Silently, my prayer was answered and Iggy walked into my room. I sat up looked up at him as he came over to me. I just watched silently as he sat beside me and fixed his fogged eyes on me.

_Iggy POV_

I walked into Max's room. I didn't hear a sound as I made my way over to her and sat down, looking at her. I had come up with many possibilities that I wanted to ask of her, but I couldn't find out how to ask it of her. I was nervous, yes, and a little scared.

"Max," I started, "What do you think of me?" I finally allowed the words to flow from my mouth that I had thought of.

"What do you mean Iggy?" I could imagine her confused expression and I sighed out loud.

"What do you think of me?" I asked again, but explained what I meant. "Am I just a friend? Flock member? What?"

Now I could feel her gaze on me. "You're a friend Iggy. Actually, you're more than that to me. You're my best friend." I could hear the smile in her voice.

I groaned in my mind. _'I guess that's all I'll ever be,'_ I sadly thought, standing up from the floor and walking out the door. On my way out I could feel Max's gaze fixed on my back.

_Max's POV_

Iggy had just left my room from asking me a question. I was still thinking of the question.

'_What do you think of me?'_ I could still hear his voice through my head.

'_Why did he seem upset?'_ I ventured through my mind. He had gotten upset after I told him that he was a friend to me.

'_He wanted you to say that you liked him!'_ The voice told me, sounding really mad. _'I am mad! You don't realize it do you? He likes you! Why do you think he kissed you twice already?'_ The voice exclaimed to me.

I sat on my floor dumb founded. Iggy…likes…me? I didn't know how to comprehend what the voice told me. Was that why he kissed me? Was that why asked me what I thought of him?

'_Yes you idiot! Now go tell the boy you're sorry!'_ The voice yelled at me and I did what it asked. I got up and walked down the hall to Iggy's door. I knocked and I got a muffled reply through the door. I opened it and walked in and saw Iggy lying with his eyes closed on his plan white bed. I walked over to the bed and sat down next to him. He didn't open his eyes as the bed shifted under my weight.

"Iggy," I whispered, but he still didn't open his eyes, so I continued, "I'm sorry."

He opened his eyes this time, "What?"

"I'm sorry," I repeated.

"Why are you sorry?" Iggy asked in shock, sitting up in the bed.

"I-I…I didn't know…" I murmured.

"Didn't know what?" Iggy demanded of me.

"That…that you…liked me," I stammered to him.

Iggy fell silent after that and I looked at him to see a mix of emotions on his face. Finally he spoke, "You don't like me do you?"

I was shocked. Did I like Iggy? "I'm not sure yet Ig. Just give me a while okay."

Iggy nodded and I smiled at him, scrunching my eyes closed. With my eyes closed I didn't even notice Iggy growing closer to me until I felt his familiar soft lips on mine. I didn't even think once about it before I reacted, kissing him back. In that instant I knew I liked Iggy more than a friend.

* * *

**Okay, well now they are sort of a couple, but you still don't know what Iggy wanted fully. R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Yosh! I'm back to update the story that you have all been dying to see the next chapter of. Haha. I'm funny XD So, I kinda want Fang to say the disclaimer since you are all probably missing him soooo much in the story right? **

**Fang: Why me? Why not Dylan?**

**Me: Because I said Fang that's why and what I say goes.**

**Fang: *glare* blackshadow878 does not own the flock but she owns the plot line.**

**Me: Yosh! Thank you Fang~! *hugs* On with the story~!**

**Chapter 4**  
_Iggy's POV_

I lay in my bed, my head resting lightly on my pillow. It was late at night and the whole flock had gone to sleep shortly before now, all tired from that day. Well, everyone except mostly me and Max. We had barely done anything except be lazy and sit around, not bothering with anything. Actually, if you don't count us kissing at that small point during the day for a short period of time. I still remember the feel of her lips on mine. It felt right in a way. But that had only lasted a while before Angel came running in, yelling that Gazzy wouldn't give her teddy bear back. Max had laughed lowly, pushing me away from her as I smiled. Just another one of those days with the flock. Always fun and demanding of an older persons services. But that's what made it all fun right? Just the fact that you were always needed.

With those thoughts of laughter and blissful kissing, I slipped into a nice slumber. I couldn't wait for what tomorrow would hold for us all.

**Me: Uh…short huh? Well, uh, it's that way because I haven't updated in a long time so yeah. Next time is Max's POV of what happened after they kissed. Kinda like how Iggy's was. So 'til next time~! Bye-bye~! **


	5. Chapter 5: final chapter

**Hey! So here's the last chapter for everyone! I hope you enjoy it and please leave your reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Maximum Ride_.**

**Chapter 5: Final Chapter**  
_Max's POV_

I sighed lowly, spreading my arms over my head, making my shirt rid up a little, exposing a little part of my stomach. I was tired. It had been a long hard day, and yet it was so wonderful. Iggy had deffinatly made me happy today. I had to admit, I really did fall for the pyro that was always at my side and I never once noticed him when Fang and Dylan was around.

At that moment, I felt a pang of guilt rang through me, making me shudder in disgust. I hated that feeling of being guilty. I should have always noticed that Iggy was always there, always protecting me, always worrying about me. He was my savior. And I truly love him for always loving me no matter how much I have always left him in the dark. He was my knight in shining armor. No matter how corny and cheesy I sound, it was the truth. He was my savior, the one to bring me out of the dark. And I will always love him for it. Always.

* * *

**Sooooooo! What do ya think? :) Please review and I'm happy you all stuck with me through the whole thing! :)**

**Authors I would like to thank for reviewing:**

FlyForever (2 chapters)

FEIGN (every chapter so you get a cookie!) ...(::)

lukelovesiggy (2 chapters but he helped me with stuff)

swahili (2 chapters but she just started reading)

**Thanks for the reviews~! And I'll be adding another Miggy story soon. Maybe in a month if I finish some of my other stories. So please add me to your favorite authors list or alerts!**


	6. AN

**Yo! I just want to thank you all for reviewing the last chapter and telling me you liked teh cheesey ending. And I just wanted to give you the info for the new story. Here it is~!**

**title: "Broken and Distant"**

**summary: when Igyy found out what his real parents intentions were, he was broken. and when he rerturned to the flock, he was distant. watch as Max helps the pyro feel better. **

**genre: romance/hurt/comfort (genre changes per chapter and i will give genre before chapter)**

**rating: T **


End file.
